Turn Back Time
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: Jack's as mad as hell when Sam comes to ask for his help during the episode 2010. Here a little piece that I think works well with that episode.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- This is more of an episode tag than I first thought it would be. It came about due to a conversation with the wonderful 3 star Jeneral. We were discussing bad moods and angry sex and the episode 2010 was brought up. I watched the episode again and this happened. So far it's sitting on two chapters, the second chapter being M. So here we go with my first Sam and Jack smutty story, enjoy.**

 **This is for you Jen.**

* * *

"What happens to everything that's happened in the past ten years?" He asked, already knowing deep down what the answer was.

"It doesn't happen." She answers, knowing he already knew that.

"Let me know how it turns." Looking her squarely in the face as his blood roared in his ears.

He was mad, mad as hell and she was the reason. How dare she come and try to guilt trip him into helping her, helping them. He had done his bit, saved the world and where had it gotten him? Bloody nowhere, that's where. The people he thought were his friends were nothing but traitors, shooting him down and banding against him at the first chance they had. So far he had avoided the whole get together thing, stayed clear of the anniversary of that fateful day. Now here she was, stood larger than life telling him they made a mistake. Well hooray for them, they finally worked it out. It had only taken them ten years but they got there.

He could feel the blood coursing through his veins, his heart racing. He wasn't sure what was getting to him the most, her turning up, her asking for help or the fact they were all wrong and he was right. Yes, he was hurt when Teal'c turned against him, believing the Aschen were the answer to all earth's problems. Daniel's betrayal stung more, he had come to love Daniel as a brother. He thought their friendship was worth more to the young archaeologist. Yet Sam's betrayal had cut deeper than he thought possible. In all fairness, they hadn't known each other long but they were a team, friends and on some level, he thought deep down there was a certain attraction there. They were supposed to be in it together.

She was about to walk away when he reached out and snagged her by the wrist, stopping her from leaving. When she turned to look at him she was confused, he had said no so why stop her? When she looked up at him she saw several emotions cross his face. The first being betrayal, she had betrayed him on so many levels. They had grown close over the short period of time they worked together. He had trusted her and she had thrown it away. The second thing she saw was uncertainty, he had a plan forming in his mind but was unsure how it would go down. She had seen that look a couple of times when they were out facing the enemy and he had to think on his feet. She also saw something she hadn't seen in a long time, especially from him. Desire in its most primal form. On a couple of different missions, she had seen the way he had looked at her, his emotions brewing close to the surface. When she was made to wear that god awful blue dress and fight to the death. She had seen the way he ogled and drooled over her when he saw her in the local attire. There was also the time she got a little too inebriated on some local beverage and ended up dancing nearly naked. The whole team had stepped in and saved her from going completely topless.

"Jack?" Sam questioned as she looked at her wrist then followed his arm up until she met the face of the man holding her.

The fire burning in Jack's eyes was like an inferno, burning bright and unforgiving. If she wasn't careful she would be consumed by it if she stared too long. She felt herself being pulled backwards toward Jack and let herself be drawn in. She wasn't sure why but she didn't feel threatened in any way. If anything she was a little excited by the sheer pull he still had on her after ten years. She knew when they first meet there was just something about him that connected them. The spark between them was still there, even now when she was married to someone else. As she stopped in front of him she couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine. Locking eyes with him she knew she was doomed to follow his lead and do whatever he wanted.

"Since none of this," waving his arm around at his cabin and pond, "will happen when you do your time travel thing I have no problem in doing this." Pulling her into his chest and locking eyes with her.

He expected her to object, pull away, even slap him yet she came willingly. For a woman who was married to someone else, had been for four years and been trying for a baby he was surprised, to say the least. She belonged to another man but that didn't stop the desire that coursed through his body as he caught her wrist and pulled her in. He could tell by the look in her eyes she saw the emotions he had kept in check for ten years, he had no reason to hide them now, none of this would be real soon.

"If you're going to stop me now would be a good time." Growling as he brought his face close to hers.

She never moved, never spoke. Her eyes and her lack of movement giving him the response he wanted, needed. He had spent ten years wondering what it would be like to kiss her, now he was going to find out. Closing the gap between them he clamped his lips over hers, calming them in a bruising kiss. He nipped, pulled and sucked on her lips, finally feeling her open them to allow him entrance. He didn't waste time, his tongue delving into her mouth and sweeping around to tangle with her tongue. He took all he could, drinking from her mouth with a passion he hadn't felt in a long time. Part of him screamed he should stop, move away and let her go. Yet the bigger part of him, driven by anger and frustration made him wrap his arm up and around her back so his hand tangled in her hair. His other arm went around her waist as he pulled her groin flush with his own, his obvious desire for her very evident. He only slowed the kiss when the need for oxygen became apparent, finally breaking the kiss when he saw light spots dancing in his eyes.

"You're mine, if only for an hour." He panted breathlessly against her ear as his head dropped to her shoulder.

The hand he had planted on her ass groped and squeezed as he moved it up and roughly shoved it under the waistband of her jeans. Seeking out the firm and soft skin of her ass under her panties as he slid his hand under them as well. He was taking his fill while he had the chance, he had no idea if she would come to her senses and push him away. When his breathing was back to a fairly steady rhythm he turned so he was facing his cabin, Sam still held tight in his arms. Kissing the skin he could get to on her neck and shoulder he walked her back till she impacted with the side of the cabin. His knees would give him hell for this later but he was not risking letting her go.

Sam felt Jack's lips crash onto hers and his kiss was anything but slow. She was sure he was trying to eat her the way he claimed her mouth, finally allowing him entry as he bit and sucked on her lip. His tongue was all over the inside of her mouth, finally duelling with her own tongue. He was on a mission, a mission to claim every part of her as she felt his hand move down and into her jeans, finally resting under her panties as he squeezed her ass cheek. She felt his erection pressing into her stomach as he pulled her closer, her panties becoming instantly drenched at the thought of feeling his inside her. She was on fire, the hand he tangled in her hair holding her to him as he took what he could. She couldn't breathe, stars and rainbows were forming before her eyes. The kiss was becoming softer as he broke away and buried his face in her neck.

She felt him kiss her neck as he moved them and started to walk her backwards. She had no idea where she was going and really didn't care. When she felt her back hit something hard she moved a little and caught the ridges of the wood on the cabin wall. He was going to take her right there against the wall of his cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN - Hello all. So this is where we get the rating M from. If you don't like M rated, or prefer to leave what they did after the first chapter up to your imagination then turn back now. This is another story that took over my muse and is hanging on. I have no idea how many chapters will be after this one, only that will be at least one more. So sit back and enjoy Sam and Jack getting all hot and steamy together.**

* * *

Jack had Sam pinned against the wall, his whole body flush against hers. His erection was now getting uncomfortable as it strained against the material of his boxers. Bringing both her hands above her head he pinned them in place with one of his large ones. Moving just a little he inserted one of his legs between hers, pinning her even more. He could feel the heat radiating from her centre through the material of not only her jeans but his own as well. She was just as turned on as he was. Dropping his head level with hers, he took her lips and kissed her, the kiss was deep, passionate and full of promise.

Soon they were both breathless, neither able to hold the kiss any longer. Jack didn't pull away from her lips but did break contact enough to see how red and swollen her lips had become. He rested his lips on hers, gently placing feather light peaks on them. From her lips, he kissed his way across her cheek and back and forth on her jaw. Her skin tasted like honey and strawberries as well as something that he couldn't work out, a taste that was unique and all Sam. Moving down, he reached the column of her neck. He kissed up and down, nipping the skin enough to turn it red but not mark it. Kissing her pulse point he could feel how fast her heart was beating, his tongue swirling over the skin. The moan that escaped her lips as he kissed her in just the right spot was like electricity straight to his erection, he thrust up against her as desire coursed through him. He couldn't get enough of kissing her and tasting her skin.

When Sam felt Jack take her hands and pin them to the wall her above her head her pulse quickened. The thrill of the being pinned was overpowering, more so when Jack placed his leg between her thighs. His thigh rested firmly against her crotch and she felt her arousal climb a little higher. She knew she was drenched just from the close proximity of his body and the harsh kisses he was placing on her mouth. When he pulled away from her lips she could feel the heat rolling off him in waves, her lips all tender and swollen from his kisses. How come in the years she had been with Joe had he not had the same effect on her? As Jack's mouth moved across from her lips to her cheek, jaw and then neck, Sam felt herself wishing she had the use of her hands. She wanted to touch and feel and caress the man who had caused so much emotion to build so quickly in her. When he kissed that spot on her neck that always drove her wild, she couldn't hold back the moan that had been building low in her stomach. Her moan caused Jack to thrust forwards, his edition now pressed strong and hard against her stomach. When he moved, his leg caused more friction on her crotch and a new release of juices flowed from her, her panties past the point of absorbing any more fluid. She wouldn't be surprised if he could feel how wet she was now through their clothes. She wanted more, needed more of him, pushing down on to his thigh to give herself more contact.

When Jack thrust against her he felt his erection push against her stomach, his thigh making more contact with her crotch. He felt her push down onto him, the heat building even more between her legs. Using the hand he had currently resting on her back he moved it around the front onto her belt buckle. He never stopped kissing her as he started to slowly undo the buckle and free the belt from its loops, throwing it aside when it came loose. He rested his hand on her stomach before he popped the button on her jeans and dragged the zipper down ever so slowly. As her jeans fell open he manoeuvred his hand so he could hook his fingertips under the white top she wore. He debated taking his time and teasing his way up her torso but his desire got the better of him. As soon as he had worked all of his hand under the top he paused for just a millisecond before his hand shot straight up and reached her left breast. He covered it and squeezed, not too lightly either. He could feel her nipple pushing against the lace material, straining to be free and touched. He squeezed her breast a couple of times more before stopping and brushing his fingers over her nipple. The throaty groan she made matched her movements as she pushed her chest forward trying to make him touch her more. When he repeated the action she gave a softer moan but her chest strained against him for more contact.

"You like that eh?" Doing it once more as he stopped kissing her neck, moving his head so he could see her face.

As quick as he could he slid his hand up her back and flicked the clasp on her bra. Her breasts dropped forward as soon as the material was loosened, impacting with his chest and causing her to grind down on his thigh again. He needed both his hands now so let go of hers and let them fall to her sides. With both his hands-free, he used them to push her top up and reveal the white lace bra that was just covering her breasts now they hung free. His eyes never left her face as he pushed her bra up and off her breasts, finally revealing the two perfectly rounded mounds he couldn't wait to taste. Kissing the valley between them with a hand resting under each one, he kissed across till he was looking at one of her pert brown nipples. His tongue darted out and flicked over it, his erection jerking in his boxers at the feeling.

"Jaaaaack." Sam moaned as she felt his tongue make contact with her hypersensitive nipple, her hips now rocking as she ground down onto Jack's thigh.

"Oh no, you don't," Jack rasped out as he withdrew his leg from between hers. "You can wait a little while longer."

Flicking her nipple again, he gently rolled his tongue around it as his other hand moved to cover the other breast, taking that nipple between his forefinger and thumb. He was in heaven, the sensations of his tongue rolling, flicking and then sucking on one nipple while his hand played and toyed with the other. Soon Sam was moaning and twisting as her face and neck turned a hint of crimson, her breathing becoming ragged. Jack knew she was close to her release, her hips moving from side to side as she tried to get some friction from her underwear and jeans. He was not having her get off in her pants, he was going to do that, hopefully, more than once.

Sam withered and moved on Jack's thigh, the friction felt amazing as her dripping panties and jeans rubbed against her clit and she felt the pressure build. When he undid her belt and jeans she thought he was going for the kill, finally going to fill her with his huge erection that she could feel twitch on her stomach. When his hand rested on her stomach she held her breath, what was he waiting for? His hand didn't travel south like she wanted but north to her breast, his rough calloused hands gripping one and squeezing hard. She thought him going to her dripping centre would have been more arousing, how wrong had she been? With her top arranged in a rather displaced way she felt him release her hands and use both his to lift her top till it bunched just above her now exposed breasts. Her arms fell to her sides as he pushed her bra up to join her top and his hands and mouth joined together in their sweet torture of her body. As Jack worked on her breasts and nipple, Sam felt herself becoming more and more aroused. What this man could do with his hands should be written down and put in a book. She pushed her breasts forward trying to get more contact, they were very sensitive but Jack seems to know just how to work them to maximum effect. She ground down on his thigh, rocking and rotating her hips to alleviate the pressure building up. Jack felt her moving and withdrew his leg, informing her she could wait a little longer. Maybe if she explored his body she would find some distraction from her own need.

Lifting her arms she reached out and rested her hands on Jack's waist. His shirt felt soft and worn under her fingers. She didn't waste time, she wanted to feel his skin under her hands. Pushing his shirt aside she pulled his t-shirt up and slid her hands under it. His skin was hot and smooth and oh so glorious to touch. With her hand on his waist, she moved them first up his back, feeling the strong muscles move and play at her touch. Running them up and down a few times she brought them to his stomach and moved slowly up, his rippling chest felt amazing as she met the sparse chest hair he concealed under too many layers. Letting her hand spread she felt her little fingers make contact with his nipples, his body twitching as she flicked her fingers over them both. She moved both hands so she could give his nipples a roll, alternating between rolling and flicking them. Once she was satisfied with the groping of his chest she moved down and stopped with her hands on his belt. When she undid his belt buckle she left it hanging on his jeans, she wanted to feel him, hot and hard in her hand. Moving to the zip she didn't do the slow and steady pull, pulling it down fast, her hand coming in contact with his erection as she did. They both did the same thing in unison, their hips jerking towards each other hoping for contact. Sam went for the prize, her hands pushing both his jeans and boxers down as his throbbing erection sprang free. She didn't take hold of him straight away, she wanted to tease him like he had done with her.

His ass was her focus. Dragging her fingernails over his ass she cupped one cheek while she dragged one lone finger slowly down the crack till she reached the small puckered opening. Using the pad of her finger she ran over the small opening a few times, Jack's hips started to rock back and forth. After a few strokes, she gently pushed against the opening and felt Jack freeze, one of her breasts still full encompassed in his mouth, his hand still on the other.

"Fuck," He mumbled around a mouthful of breast, pushing back onto her finger so it slipped past the opening and rested just inside.

"Jack likes a bit of ass play does he?" Ignoring the throbbing in her clit to tease him.

Removing her finger she stroked the skin again then pushed back inside, this time going a little deeper. Jack groaned loud, the effect causing Sam to groan as it rippled around her breast. Jack jerked towards her, her finger coming away as he let go of both her breast and stood to full height. It looked like her playing was over.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- Hello all. Sorry its taken so long to update these days, I have been knocked sideways with a cold that my kids brought in from school. I am going to aim for one update, that way I can, at least, set a realistic goal. So here we go with the next update.**

* * *

Jack somehow managed to push off one of his shoes so he could remove his leg from his tangled pants and boxers. When he was done he spread his feet slightly further apart so he had a better stance and more support. Sam stood bare-chested, hips still rocking as her hands dropped back to sides. Her breasts heaved with her ragged breathing, her nipples hard and erect, begging Jack to play with them again. Reaching out Jack rested his hands on the open sides of Sam jeans, taking a tight hold as he used his knees to bend down quickly and bring her jeans with him. With her jeans around her ankles, Jack looked straight in front of him and was greeted with the sight of a flimsy White piece of lace that left nothing to his imagination. He could see Sam's dark neatly kept patch of pubic hair and could smell her musky arousal when he took a deep breath in. As he breathed through his nose a couple more times to catch a smell of Sam, his Cock gave a few jerks and twitches. The smell of her was intoxicating, going straight to his cock and pushing him closer and closer to his own release.

Leaning closer to Sam, he placed a hand on each thigh and used his nose to push into Sam panties, feeling the wetness of the skimpy material. Shifting his nose down he pushed in deeper, knowing his destination was close. As his nose clipped the top of her clit Sam gasped loudly, her hands reaching out and resting on either side of Jack's head, her fingers tangling in his hair and holding tight. Jack was spurred on by the sound Sam made and her hands tugging slightly on his hair. Moving his face from side to side caused his nose to bump her clit, Sam's hips bucking against his face each time he did it. Jack's chin was getting drenched by the juices flowing from Sam, her panties no barrier against the onslaught of her arousal and desire. Jack's hands stroked the place they were resting on her thighs, his fingers itching to join his nose.

Jack caught Sam by surprise as his tongue darted out and ran back and forwards across the soaking crotch of her panties, her juices coating Jack's tongue. Jack gave an appreciative hum as he tasted Sam for the first time, he would have to taste her again without the material in the way. Licking across the sopping material a few more times, he dug the tip of his nose into her clit and felt her grip his head harder and push towards him. Oh yes, she was close. Jack wanted more of her, he wanted to feel her come apart in his arms for the first time with just his fingers. Abandoning his ministrations with his nose and tongue he stood up and let his hand drift slowly back up her body to her breasts. Her nipples were still hard and as he took them between his fingers, Sam purring at the contact. He watched her face for a few seconds before he locked his lips on hers again, his tongue not waiting for permission as he plundered her mouth.

When Jack took hold of her open jeans and bent to pull them down Sam's body hummed. He was going to give her what she wanted, his hard, thick erect cock just where she needed it. She had felt him shift around and remove his clothes from around one of his ankles giving him more leeway. She had expected it to be so he could brace himself better as he slid inside her warm and dripping centre, she was wrong again. When her jeans were down around her ankles she felt his eyes bore into her crotch fuelling her desire even more. She waited for the cold burst of air to hit her overheated clit and opening but it never came. Instead, she felt Jack lean in and route around for her clit with the tip of his nose. He found it after a few strokes downward, an audible gasp escaping her lips at the contact, her hands reaching to anchor him to her.

She could feel his fingers stroking her legs where they rested on her thighs. Her skin tingled as she held on by a thread to her emotions, her passion and desire fuelled by every move Jack made. As Jack nudged her clit she could feel her juices flowing faster than the Nile in flood season, she was surprised she hadn't drowned Jack as his mouth and chin were just in the right place. She was taken by surprise when she felt his warm tongue against the wet material of her panties, stroking back and forth across her swollen lips. She nearly came right then as she gripped his hair tighter and pushed her hips closer to him. How she would love to reach in and pull the material away from herself, giving him free and unhindered access to her heat. She felt Jack letting go of her thighs, using his hands to travel up her body and anchor him as he stood up. As his hands reached her breasts she pushed them outwards, his fingers pinching them as he watched her face. She was in a daze of pure lust as she felt his mouth make contact with hers, his tongue pushing against her lips to gain entrance to her mouth. He didn't wait for her to open her mouth, pushing his way past her lips and coating them in her own juices. When his tongue made contact with her own she was meet with a cross between the taste of Jack and the taste of her own juices as the coated his mouth. The taste was overpowering, a unique taste of them both mixed together. She needed him more than she needed her next breath, needed to feel him filling her and causing her to explode around him. Rocking her hips against him as an invitation to finish what he had started.

Jack continued kissing her until he couldn't breathe, one hand still resting on her breast as he kneaded it and pulled on her nipple. He had snaked one hand into her short blond hair as he broke away from her lips and dropped his head to rest on her shoulder. While he caught his breath he used the hand that was still on her breast to travel done and hook into the waistband of her panties. He kissed and licked her neck as he gripped the material of her underwear and pulled hard, tearing the flimsy lace away from her body and throwing it on the ground. Using one of his knees he made sure she was still wide open to him before he made his next move. Caressing her hip first her moved down and around till his fingertips brushed against the coarse hair he had felt with his mouth. Gently moving slowly inwards he let one digit touch the very tip of her clit, her hips thrusting towards his hand. He brushed over it a few more times before he used two fingers to take a hold and tug on it, Sam bucking against his hand at the feelings that shot through her. Tugging again he let go and rubbed against it before using the tip of one finger to set a fast and furious pace flicking at her highly sensitive clit. Within a minute he felt her body stiffen as her first orgasm took hold, moving his head so he could kiss her as she came apart before him. He continued to flick, her orgasm rippling through her body like a never-ending wave. Letting her ride out her pleasure he felt her slump a little as she came down from her high, her head dropping to his shoulder. She was done but he wasn't, time for part two.

His kiss was literally taking her breath away. She swore she was about to pass out when he finally broke contact and pulled back. He let his head fall to her shoulder as he placed his lips against her neck. The hand he was using to toy with nipple made a downwards spiral finally stopping on her hip. His fingers tucked under the thin strap of material and suddenly she felt him pull hard on her panties, the material ripping under the strain. She was now fully exposed to him, as he threw the scrap of material away. His hand returned to her hip as his knee made sure her legs were still spread for him. He caressed her hip for a few seconds before his fingers edged inwards and stopped on the edge of her pubic hair. She could have sworn her clit twitched as she felt him move closer, finally flicking the overly sensitive bud. Her hips took on a mind of their own as she thrust towards the hand at her groin. She felt him tease it with a few more flicks before he took hold of her clit between two fingers and tugged it, her eyes slamming shut as her spine tingled. He tugged it again and Sam was sure her knees were going to give way. He let go and she instantly missed his hand till she felt his finger against the tip of her clit. He set a rhythm with his finger, quickening the pace as he kissed her neck. This was it, she was going to come against his finger. Her body stiffened as she felt his mouth blend with hers, her moan swallowed by his lips. The ripples of pleasure shooting out in all directions from her clit were heightened as Jack continued his ministrations till she fell boneless against his chest, resting her head on his shoulder for support. Even though her haze of pleasure, she could still feel his erection pressing against her stomach, hard, firm and twitching slightly. She stood still and waited to see what he would do next, her body his for the taking.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN-Apologies for taking so long to update, I was busy finishing off this little story. What started out as a one-shot has somehow turned into five chapters of total smut. So as you may have gathered, there is only one chapter left after this one. I have had a lot of fun with this, my first Sam/Jack smut.**

* * *

Jack let Sam recover from her first orgasm before he considered bringing her to her next one. Turning slightly he looked around for a better vantage point than the one he had. Up against the wall was not a good position for his next task. Seeing the picnic table just further back he looked down at his half dressed lowered half, one leg still firmly inside his pants and a shoe. Sam was a little worse off, she still had everything tangled up around her ankles. Using his bare foot he managed to push off his other shoe, kicking away his pants and boxers when he was done.

"You have too many clothes on, I need to rectify that." Jack rasped in her ear.

Going back to a semi-kneeling position he made quick work of her sneakers, leaving her socks on just in case. Her jeans followed her footwear until she was left standing naked from the waist down. Standing back up he took in the sight of a still flushed Sam stood leaning against his house.

"Come with me." Taking her by the hand as he led her across the grass to the picnic table.

Sam followed him, she had no idea what his plans were but she was more than willing to follow. When they reached the table Jack looked Sam up and down again.

"Give me that coat." As he lifted his arms to help her out of it.

Sam helped Jack remove her coat, at the rate he was going he might as well just strip her naked and be done with. What clothes she did have left on were creased up under her arms where he had pushed them earlier. She watched as Jack took her coat and fanned it out on the table, laying it on the top to form a sort of barrier between Sam's bare skin and the harsh, weather-beaten wood. Yes, this was a one time deal. A way to release the tension he had built and brooded over for ten years. Yet now as she looked over at him she wasn't so sure it was still that. Against the wall and hard fast was definitely anger driven, but now as he looked at the coat then back at her she thought she saw something else.

When Jack was sure the coat was covering the area needed he turned back to Sam. She was a sight for sore eyes. Stood nearly as naked as the day she was born, he couldn't help but let go of some of the anger and frustration he had directed at her while he had her pinned to the house wall. He was still mad, he probably always would be, yet now he had felt the woman he still loved climax in his arms he took things a little more tenderly.

"Them clothes can't be comfortable, you want them off?" Lifting a hand towards her as they stood looking at other.

"You plan on putting them back on as well?" Looked him up and down as she took in his half naked body.

Jack just shrugged as he closed the gap between them, raising both hands towards her crumpled top. Sam helped him remove the top, her bra falling away as Jack stepped back so he could take in the full view. She was as beautiful as he ever imagined, her creamy white skin slowly raising out in goosebumps. He wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment, arousal or the fact she was cold. Just as he thought that a breeze blew through the clearing and he saw her shiver. Taking her hand he pulled her flush against him, shrugging his flannel shirt off that he had on over his t-shirt. He managed to wriggle out of it and drop it around Sam's shoulders, holding the arms up so she could insert her own.

"Here, sit. I still have plans for you." Inclining his head towards the table with her coat covering it.

As Sam took a step towards the table Jack reached out and placed his hands on her naked waist, lifting her up and sitting her on the table so she was facing him. He didn't remove his hands, instead slid them up and down her back as she parted her legs so he could step as close to her as possible. He wanted her, all of her and so did his cock. As he stepped into the space between her legs his cock brushed against her dripping curls and they both moaned. Jack dropped his head and buried his face in her neck, his lips instantly trailing kisses over her heated skin. He continued to stroke her back as he kissed her neck and shoulder, working his way down and across her throat till he had swapped sides.

Sam welcomed the feeling as Jack lead her to the table and lifted her to sit, her body still humming from her first orgasm. When he placed her gently down and moved his hands to caress her back she spread her legs so he could move closer, she needed to feel him hot against her own skin. There was no gap between them when his cock brushed her core, her body responding with a moan and more of her juices leaked from inside her. The temptation to reach down and take hold of him was overpowering. She wanted him buried deep inside her, to feel him push her harder and faster towards another climax. When she felt him return his lips to her neck kissing her shoulder, across her throat and then the other shoulder her temperature started to rise again. Using the fact she was sitting as leverage, she moved both of her hands under his t-shirt and up his back, taking the t-shirt with her. Soon it was clumped under his arms just as hers had been. Sam thrust her chest forward as she pulled Jack closer, their chests impacting and sending tendrils of desire through both of them. Jack's cock twitched and Sam's hips bucked off the table towards his throbbing member.

The way they were angled, the tip of Jack's cock dipped inside Sam's very welcoming vagina. The both stilled, the sensations coursing through them both were powerful. Jack wanted to grab her ass and push deeper inside her, yet knowing when he got all the way in he was a goner. He would not last long once Sam's body fully surrounded him, the way her muscles were contracting around the tip of his cock told him that much. Before he could move back the decision was made by Sam who grabbed his ass with both hands and pulled him into her.

Sam wasn't prepared for the sensory overload her body would come under when Jack's cock dipped just inside her body. They both stopped their caressing of the other, the feel of Jack just inside stretching her was amazing. She could feel the muscles in Jack's back tense as he fought the human urge to complete the joining and plunge into her. She had part of him, now to take the rest. With her hands still on his back, she lifted them off and gripped his ass, pulling him in as she thrust forward a little more. She heard someone scream, felt a bite on her neck and dug her nails into Jack's ass cheeks hard. Jack's cock was bigger than Joe's, thicker and more engorged at the head. She was no virgin by any standards but when Jack slid all the way inside she realised she was the one who screamed, more out of how much he filled and stretched her. That coupled with the bite Jack had just placed not so gently on her shoulder, she revelled in the feelings that she would only ever feel once.

Jack hadn't expected Sam to grab his ass and thrust them together, his cock sinking inside her in one swift move. He acted primal, his mouth and teeth finding a sweet spot on her shoulder as his cock filled her to the hilt. She was so tight and hot and wet. For someone who had been trying for a baby, he expected some give, yet her inner muscles contracted and pulled on him, drawing him deeper if that was even possible. He wasn't sure if it was the intrusion or the bite that made her scream but it was a sound he would carry with him until she corrected time and his existence was snuffed out. He felt her muscles squeeze and press against his throbbing member, his will power wavering to make it last. He wanted to make her scream his name yet he wanted to take her slowly, tenderly. As her hips started to rock against his he knew he was either going to have to pull out of risk shooting his load after a couple of thrusts. Kissing the spot he had bitten he held her hips as he pulled out and felt the cool air hit his overheated flesh.

Sam was ready when she felt him take hold of her hips, her body had stretched and shifted until he fitted perfectly in her snug channel. She stopped the movements and waited for him to take the lead as he took her. She was a little bereft when he pulled out completely after kissing the bite on her neck. She couldn't understand what she had done, why had he stopped? She reached for him as he took a small step back and let go of her. She started to panic, she could feel the tendrils of passion starting to build low in her stomach again.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Concern and confusion lacing her voice.

Jack didn't answer, he just looked over her body and placed his hands on her shoulders pushing her backwards. She had no choice but to oblige, her body spreading out on her coat. When she was lying flat out on the table Jack licked his lips and ran his hands up and down her thighs. He had one goal now she was open and exposed to him. He was going to taste her, let her sweet juices coat his tongue and mouth again just as they had done before. He was going to taste her flesh and have her bucking against his mouth. Hooking a hand under each knee he brought both her feet up on the table opening her even more to him. A small breeze blew through the trees and he caught the scent of her arousal on the wind, his cock dancing as he dropped his head and dived straight in.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- So here it is, the final chapter of what started out as a one shot. I had fun writing this, more so as it's my first Sam/Jack smut. I am still writing my other story The Smile That Nearly Gave It Away, which incidentally also started as a one shot. I do have other stories penned out in notes, so you never know, this may not be my last smut. Hope you all enjoy the last chapter.**

* * *

She was wet, warm and tasted heavenly as his tongue pushed through her curls and went straight to her pulsating vagina. He licked around the opening before pushing his tongue just inside. Her whole body lifted off the table as he probed deeper, his tongue curling to fit inside. He let go of one of her legs and moved his hand up her body until his fingertips brushed the underside of her breast. Swirling his tongue around her tight channel he flicked her nipple and felt a new wave of juices coat his tongue. As he probed deeper inside her he fondled and massaged her breast, using his arm to keep her pinned to the table. He swapped breasts and withdrew his tongue, her juices flowing out and down his chin. She groaned as he withdrew from her but sighed when he ran his tongue over her clit. Letting go of her other knee he brought his other hand into play and started to pump his fingers in and out of her. He was giving her body an all over assault, his fingers deep inside her as his mouth and tongue worked on her clit. His other hand moved back and forth between her breasts giving them both the same attention. He could feel her start to tremble as the first signs of her impending orgasm started to roll over her. He moved the fingers inside her quicker, pumping harder and faster, sucking on her clit and pinching her nipple between his fingers.

"Let go, Sam, come for me." He mumbled against her clit as he nipped it with his teeth.

"JAAAAAAAACK." She screamed out as her fingers gripped his head and her orgasm hit like a freight train.

Jack continued his assault until he felt her ass drop back to the table and her hands fall away from his head. He placed one last kiss to her clit as he withdrew his fingers, her body now still under his other hand. Using the hand he had on her breast he pushed up on the table till he was stood upright, her juices still coating his hand from being inside her.

"Sam, can you sit up?" Offering her his clean hand to help her up.

Sam took the hand he held out and pushed up with the other until she was back to sitting up. Jack still stood hard and ready in between her spread legs. They both looked down at his cock, standing tall and proud against his stomach. Sam licked her lips as she watched Jack use the fingers he had inside her to cover his cock in her juices. His cock twitched as he wrapped his hand around it and pumped from tip to base, pre-cum glistening at the slit. He looked up at Sam as he stepped right up to her, the pre-cum mixing with her own juices in her pubic hair.

"Yes, Jack." Was all Sam said as she used her hands to lift her ass off the table and bring Jack's cock inside her.

Jack hadn't expected to find himself suddenly engulfed in Sam's warm, wet and ever so tight body. He thrust hard as his body reacted to being inside Sam. Even though he had been inside her only minutes earlier she still felt tight and seemed to squeeze him as she wrapped her legs up and around his waist, her heels digging into his ass cheeks. He leaned in and captured her lips, the kiss hungry and desperate. Sam responded to his mouth eagerly taking hers, her mouth opening under his, their tongues meeting in a fierce duel for dominance. Jack had one hand on the small of her back as the other slipped under the shirt and up her back. His hand reached her neck and he tangled his fingers in her hair, holding her head as he kissed her senseless.

He felt her rock her hips as she started to move, his cock sliding in and out just enough to cause friction. He was in heaven, his body humming from the blood coursing through his veins like a bush fire in the dry season. Jack couldn't stop himself as he rocked his hips in unison with Sam, both quickening the pace a little. Jack came further out of her body with each thrust, Sam clinging to him as her nails dug into his shoulders as she held on. Jack could feel his own passion starting to cloud his senses as he came nearly all the way out of Sam only to slam back in hard. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer, he wanted Sam to reach her final orgasm when he reached his. Breaking his lips away for her he leaned back a little so he could move the hand from her hair and snake it down to just above where they were joined. Her clit stood out hard and hot through her pubic hair. He pulled out of her enough so he could coat his fingers in the juices that covered his cock. As he pushed back in he ran his juice coated fingers over her clit and felt her grip on him tighten, both on his shoulders and her muscles around his cock.

"Sam, I can't hold out much longer." Pumping harder and faster as he flicked and rubbed at her clit.

"That's it, Jack, just a little….ahhhhhh." Was all Sam could muster as he tweaked her clit and she clamped down on his cock, coming hard as her body convulsed around his cock.

That was all Jack needed to trigger his own release, pumping in and out a few more times before he stiffened and emptied himself against the neck of Sam's womb. Both their orgasms seemed endless, Sam's muscles continued to flex as Jack twitched and spilled more of his seed in her. As the tremors lessened they both sagged against the other, using each other's bodies as support. Jack buried his head in Sam's neck, kissing the soft tender skin as they both caught their breath. Sam's forehead rested on Jack's shoulder, her lips kissing his collarbone.

Sam shivered as the wind picked up and snuggled closer to Jack's body for warmth. Jack felt the cold air on his legs and back and held Sam closer. He knew she was going to freeze but he didn't want to let go. He wanted to stay as they were, forgot the past and start again. That was how this started, Sam coming to ask for his help so she could go back and they could start over, not just as a team but as a whole planet.

"Sam, you're getting cold, we really should move." Kissing her neck on the soft spot under her ear.

"I know, but when we let go that's it." Sam sighed as she placed a final kiss to Jack's collarbone and moved back so she could look at him.

As Sam moved back Jack had to lift his head even if he didn't want to. They moved just enough so they could look at each other, their lower bodies still joined intimately even with Jack's rapidly softening cock still inside Sam. Jack reached up and cupped Sam's cheek, his eyes locking with hers as she leaned into his touch. Using his fingers he caressed her temple before she turned and placed a kiss on his palm. Sam turned her head back so she was facing Jack, his fingertips still lightly stroking her face.

"Jack, I'm so… " The rest of her words cut off by Jack's finger on her lips.

"No need, we both did things we regret. I shouldn't have walked away. Maybe if I." This time, Sam cutting him off as she placed a gentle kiss to his lips.

Sam didn't move her head completely, her forehead rested against Jack's as she closed her eyes.

"You should go, someone will miss you if you don't get back soon," Jack whispered as he rubbed his nose against Sam's.

Sam sighed as she kissed Jack one last time and shuffled back, his now flaccid cock slipping from her along with a mix of both their juices. Jack placed his hands on Sam's hips and helped her down from the table. His fingers stroked the soft skin on her hips before he let go and his hands dropped to his sides. They stood looking at each other before Sam sidestepped Jack and bent to pick up her top that was on the grass. Jack turned and watched as she bent over again after taking a step forward and picked up her discarded bra. He felt a slight stirring in his cock as her ass stuck in the air and he caught a glimpse of her wet curls through her parted thighs. Sam stood up straight and took the last couple of steps to where her pants and footwear lay, keeping her back to Jack as she picked them up. Jack again openly ogled her ass as she stood up and turned to him with her arms full of clothes. She took a step towards him as he took a step towards the house.

"Go inside and use the bathroom. At least you can freshen up a little." Bending down to recover his t-shirt.

Sam just nodded as she turned and walked towards the house.

"Down the hall, second on right in case you forgot." Watching her climb the steps into his house, her perfect ass and hips swaying as she walked.

Jack continued to collect up his clothes, slipping his t-shirt and pants on as he carried his boxers, and shoes into the house along with Sam's coat. Once inside he dropped his shoes on the floor and went and sat on the couch. He sat back and looked out the window until he heard the bathroom door open. Standing back up he passed Sam her coat which he had dropped on the table when he came in. Sam looked her coat over before she put it on, she didn't want any tell tales marks or wet patches indicating what she, or rather they, had done. When she was satisfied with her overall appearance she gave Jack the once over, committing him to memory before she went and changed the past ten years of their lives. She turned to walk away but stopped when a hand caught her wrist.

"Goodbye Sam, make it right." Giving her a weak smile as she looked at him.

"I will, I promise." Smiling back before turning and walking out the door.

Jack watched her go, he didn't want to but his eyes made him. When she disappeared out of sight he turned and shut the door, turning to lean against it as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. As his hands went deeper in one of his pockets it touched a soft but damp material. He couldn't help but smile as he pulled out the remnants of Sam's panties. Running his fingertips over the silky wet material his smile grew. If Sam's plan worked maybe this wouldn't be all he ever got of her. It was in that split second he decided he would swallow his pride and go help them, maybe, just maybe he would get more than a wet pair of panties in his other future. Stuffing the material back in his pocket he went to get washed and changed, he had his own future to save.


End file.
